silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Endure/Episodes/Just Like Magic
Just Like Magic is the second episode of Survivor: Endure. Challenges Reward and Immunity Challenge: Dig, Dig, Dig Each tribe has one tribe member at each of the five stations. In each station, the contestant must dig through the sand until they create a tunnel to go under a wall. Once they have passed under the wall through the tunnel and reached the next wall, the contestant waiting at that next wall can begin to dig. Before the contestants go through the tunnels, however, they must read and remember 5 numbers, written on the starting side of each wall. They will then tell the next contestant what those numbers are. The last person to dig under their wall will find a locked chest on the other side of it. To unlock the chest, they will have to enter all 25 numbers in the right order. First two tribes to open their chests win immunity. First tribe to open their chest also wins a buffet. Winner(s): Egnellah, Setov Story Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 The challenge begins. Catherine is sitting out for Lodi, Jabba is sitting out for Egnellah. Draco, J.D. and Poe immediately begin to dig through the sand. Poe seems to be taking an early lead, however, he grows tired aftera while and lets Draco take the lead. Draco successfully passess off his 5 numbers to George. J.D. and Poe are still struggling with their tunnels, as George finishes his swiftly, correctly passing on his 10 numbers to Winston. Poe manages to finally finish his tunnel, passing on 5 numbers to Smaug. Smaug then literally flies through the sand and over to the other side, where he gives Kamado the correct 10 numbers. As Kamado begins to dig, with J.D. struggling a great deal with his tunnel, Winston finishes his part of the challenge, giving Carl 15 numbers. However, he doesn't realise that one of the first numbers is wrong! J.D. crawls through his tunnel after a long time, giving Charles the correct 5 numbers. Chalres then swiftly makes his tunnel, giving Daryl 10 correct numbers. Daryl then digs his tunnel very quickly, passing Kamado, and gives his 15 correct numbers to Pablo. Pablo, like his two predecessors, digs his tunnel very quickly, giving Ashley 20 correct numbers. Ashley finishes off the second come-from-behind victory in a row from Egnellah, by quickly digging her tunnel and inserting the 25 numbers correctly, opening Egnellah's chest and giving them immunity and reward! Meanwhile, Kamado finishes her tunnel, giving 15 correct numbers to Lance. At the same time, Carl finishes his tunnel, giving Byakuya the 20 numbers he thinks are correct - but they include Winston's mistake. Byakuya finishes his tunnel, but inserts the numbers correctly except for Winston's mistake, and his chect doesn't open! He heads back through his tunnel to check if he made any mistakes with his numbers, while Lance finishes his part of the challenge, giving Mrs K 20 correct numbers. Byakuya asks Carl to check his numbers, who realises he didn't make any mistakes. Carl asks Winston to check, and Winston, thinking he passsed off all his numbers correctly, tells George to check his. As George is checking his numbers, Mrs K finishes her tunnel and inserts the correct numbers, opening her tribe's chest and winning Setov immunity, sending Lodi to tribal council! Tribal Council 2: Lodi Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Draco Malfoy, referring to how he thinks Catherine Willows will be an easy vote, and "will be gone, just like magic".